look_overfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Cause 2
Just cause 2 review by Deviator247 Just Cause 2 is an open-worlded action adventure game made by Avalanche Studios and Eidos for the Xbox360, Playstation3, and PC.Just Cause 2 is a large, beautifully made game that covers an area of 400 miles across the tropical paradise of Panau islands in southeast Asia."The USA's best kept secret" Panau has been thrown into opression by a man by the name of Panak "Baby" Panay, who assassinates his own father, the US friendly president.You play as Rico Rodriguez, an agent working for an agency in America known as just The Agency.You are sent to Panau to find and kill Tom Sheldon, a fellow agent that The Agency thinks has gone rouge.On the island of Panau you will find 3 major criminal gangs The Roaches, The Reapers, and The Ular Boys.You are sent to become friends with the 3 factions so that they will give you information on Tom Sheldon to help with your search for him. Story-First I'm going to talk about the story of Just Cause 2.The story is really nothing different then a hardcore action movie, which there is nothing really wrong with, it's just not that refreshing and exciting but is more like watching alot of action movies put together.Later in the story things don't really get much more complex, which while making the game's story simple to follow but inturn makes it slightly bland.The missions are fun in a sense that everything you break, destroy, blow up, or take over is weakening the governmant and your enemy.Receiving missions is almost always the same, the faction leader will pull up in a truck, drop off a box of weapons, tell you the task, and leave.Overall it's just another action movie. Gameplay-Next is the gameplay of Just Cause 2.In Just Cause 2 main objective, other than finding Tom Sheldon, is to cause chaos around the island of Panau and weaken the government and the dictator Baby Panay.The game is further enhanced by what Avalanche calls "vertical gameplay" the game may be massive in length but in height it outshines all other games.There is te reloadable parachute, grappling hook, and dozens of airial, sea, and land vehicles.You can explore Jungles, Urban areas, small villages, deserted islands, deserts, snowy mountains, and even deep underwater!Even when you get bored of dual-hooking soldiers to cars and keel-hauling them down the street you can enjoy the many easter-eggs Avalanched blessed this game with.Overall fun to play. Graphics-The graphics in Just Cause 2 are amazing, there's individually motion blurred objects, massive spanning oceans and islands with stunning fade effects that remind me of Crysis and Far Cry 2.There are few if any, texture pop ins and literally no lag.Just Cause 2 is a great product of the new Avalanche engine and the graphics prove this. Audio-The audio is something to admire in this game, the fading cars and sirens in the distance are great and it's fun to listen to Rico's one-liners as you Parachute through Panau, listening to the wind in your hair. Summary-Overall this game is a wonderful experience and is a great game to play.The graphics and size are stunning, it's fun just to go around looking for easter eggs, playing missions, taking over strongholds, or just plain blowing things up.The story isn't very original but it's forgiving for an interesting take on action movies.I recommend this game to casual and hardcore gamers alike, and a very wise rent to anyone who doesn't like the genre of game. Story 3/5-unoriginal but interesting Graphics 5/5-Outstanding draw distance, and no pop-ins! Gameplay 4/5-Interesting vertical gameplay by Avalanche. Audio 5/5-Outstanding Audio to match the visuals! Overall 4.5/5-Amazing 5+ Perfect 4-5 Amazing ----Just Cause 2 3-4 Worth playing 2-3 Passable 1-2 Terrible